


I Knew You Loved Me

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Levi has feelings for Eren and then they make love.PornThis is just pornEnjoy!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here! I do have a Wattpad, username is the same as in here. 
> 
> 00AnimeLove00

Eren was outside practicing skill building to make him stronger and of course Levi was watching. After all it was his Job to keep an eye on the stupid brat. Eren was 18 now and he had matured. His muscles were toned and he sprouted in height as he got older. 

Levi would be lying if he said he never gained feelings for Eren. He would scold himself for thinking like that, telling himself it was wrong since he was Eren's superior. But he couldn't help it, watching the brunet boys biceps flex as he lifted weights. Levi didn't just like Eren because of his muscles. He liked his sense of humor. Loved his smile, the way his cheeks blushed on his Carmel skin when he got embarrassed about something. The look of happiness in his eyes when he talked with his friends.

Levi almost jizzed his pants when he saw Eren leave the gym for the first time. Shirtless... sweaty...veins noticeable in his arms the way he flexed his muscles.  
Levi was convinced Eren didn't feel the same anymore. It was no secret Eren had feelings in the past for commander Levi but trying to get to Eren's emotions now, it was like headbutting a concrete wall.  
Practically impossible.

"I'm ready to go inside." Eren said panting softly. Eren raised an eyebrow. Confused on what Levi was so focused on as he was completely zoned out. This habit of Levi ogoling his subordinate had been going on for about a week now. Eren didn't understand why.

"Hey! Levi." Eren said waving his hand in front of Levi's face. Levi snapped out of it and noticed Eren was in front of him, shirtless and sweaty again. Levi got a soft blush, it was noticable because he was so pale but Eren ignored it which Levi was ever so greatfull for. 

"Are you alright, Levi?" Eren asked when he saw Levi's facial expression from when he slipped his shirt back on. "You look bummed. Is there something on your mind?" Eren said softly. Eren had started to notice a change in the raven haired man. Levi would stare at him when he exercises and Eren couldn't figure out why. He could see a look in Levi's eye but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. 

"Tch, Yeah I'm fine, brat. What makes you think I'm not okay?" Levi said in his normal deadpaned voice. "I don't know. Just the fact that you zone out everytime you're around me when I'm working out." Eren said with a look of amusement in his ocean green eyes.

Levi's blush got even deeper and he looked down. He almost looked...mad. Eren had noticed Levi got that expression when he was embarrassed. Eren guessed it was his way of trying to act "fine". Eren was starting to suspect that Levi had feelings for him but he wasn't sure so he never said anything. He wanted to, but he didn't want to ruin his already good relationship with Levi if he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi escorted Eren back inside and made their way to the showers. "Get yourself clean then come to my office when you've finished. You smell disgusting." Levi grimaced. And walked to his office closing the door behind him. Eren had a plan to hint to Levi about their possible mutual feelings for eachother. Eren showered quick which was good because he didn't want to waste any time.

Eren was a very quiet walked and in this moment. He was glad for it. He was about to knock on the door when he heard soft panting and a moan. 'Was Levi having sex??' Eren thought to himself really worried. 

Eren listened closer and his eyes went wide when he heard Levi moan his name. Eren slowly and quietly opened the door without Levi noticing. He closed the door behind him making sure to lock it. He saw Levi pumping his hand up and down in his lap panting really hard. "Shit, Eren!" Levi whimpered. His head was thrown back and his bottom lip was between in teeth.  
Eren smirked deciding to say something. "Yes, Levi?" Eren said in a seductive tone. 

Levi's head shot up in an instant. His face was as pale as a sheet of paper. His mouth went dry and he was completely frozen. "Please don't stop. I'm enjoying this." Eren said softly. "Actually, let me help." Eren purred and got on his knees in front of Levi and took his cock in his hand giving a light kiss to the tip. 

Levi gulped out of nervousness but whimpered when he felt Eren's soft lips on the head of his cock. "You're so big." Levi giggled wish lust in his eyes. Eren wasn't saying that to be nice. Levi was...very well endowed. He had a long thick cock that was sure to bring Eren pleasure as well as making it hard for him to walk. The thought of having Levi's dick deep in his ass made his cock twitch. 

Eren wrapped his lips around Levi's cock and deepthroated him in one motion making Levi throw his head back with a load moan. Eren started quickly bobbing his head up and down. He moaned around Levi's cock making him curse at the vibration. Eren sucked hard and tongued the slit. The brunet boy gave all his attention to the head of Levi's cock knowing it gave the most pleasure. 

Eren kissed his way down Levi's cock until he got to his balls, he put one in his mouth and softly sucked on it before pulling off and giving the other one the same treatment. "Fuck!" Levi hissed. Eren started sucking Levi's cock again until Levi came in his mouth. Eren moaned and swallowed it all. "Stand up and bend over." Levi commanded. 

"Yes, Sir." Eren winked and bent over Levi's desk wiggling his ass a little. Levi pulled down Eren's pants and underwear in one swift motion. He raised his hand and slapped Eren's bottom hard making Eren moan and whimpered. "Fuck me, Levi." Eren moaned. "Beg for it." Levi said in a commanding tone slapping Eren's ass one more time but even harder than the first time. "Shit! Levi! Please fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk. Make me scream until I lose my voice! I want to feel your thick cock fill me up." Eren said biting his lip. 

Levi moaned at the words Eren was saying and spread Eren's as cheeks and licked a thick stripe over Eren's hole making Eren jump and gasp in surprise. "Levi!" Eren moaned when Levi pushed his tongue into Eren's ass. Levi pushed three of his fingers into Eren's mouth, Eren immediately started sucking on them moaning at the sensation of Levi's tongue on his hole. 

Levi pulled away and was about to press his finger into Eren's hole but was quickly stopped when Eren protested. "Don't stretch me, Levi." Eren said softly. "I want to feel you open me up with your thick cock." Eren chocked out. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt really bad." Levi said looking a little worried. "I'm sure." Eren said with a reassuring smile at Levi over his shoulder. 

Levi nodded and poured some oil onto his cock and carefully pushed in. Eren's mouth fell open wide and he clenched his eye shut tight and whimpered loudly at the sting of Levi forcing him open. It hurt so bad but it felt so good. "Are you doing okay?" Levi asked rubbing Eren's hip once he was fully seated inside Eren. "Y-yes." Eren choked out as a tear ran down his cheek. Levi felt guilt stab his heart at the sight of Eren crying. 

"Are you sure? Did I hurt you?" Levi asked softly kissing Eren between his shoulder blades. Eren shook his head no and pushed back on Levi's cock moaning loudly. "You can move." Eren said softly. Levi carefully pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He did that a couple times until Eren was begging him to fuck him as hard as possible. Levi pulled out to the tip and held onto Eren's hips and slammed back in as hard as possible setting a hard and fast pace. "Levi!!" Eren screamed when Levi found his prostate hitting it each time. 

Levi was panting and groaning as he kept up the fast pace. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Eren said in a whimpered moan. He started meeting Levi's thrusts by pushing back hard everytime Levi would thrust back in. 

Eren was hollaring and dug his nails into Levi's desk, eyes rolled back all the way, drool running down his chin. His knees buckled to keep himself from falling down. "I'm cumming!" Eren panted and practically screamed when he came all over the floor. "Me too." Levi moaned and grunted as he came inside of Eren. 

Levi leaned over Eren, both panting trying to catch their breath. Levi pulled out and hummed happily as he watched his cum leak out of Eren's asshole that was gaped wide open. Levi got on his knees and licked his cum out of Eren, moaning at the dirty action. Levi sucked softly trying to get all his cum out if Eren. Eren whimpered at the feeling of Levi doing that but didn't try to stop him.

"I need another shower." Eren giggled and fell to the floor. His legs were weak from his strong orgasm. "I do too." Levi smiled softly. "You smiled!" Eren said happily which Levi replied with an eye roll and another soft smile. "I knew you loved me." Eren giggled kissing Levi's lips. Levi just rolled his eyes and kissed Eren back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much welcome! Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this fic!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I had a lot of fun writing this, feedback is very welcome!


End file.
